


Here I come

by Morgan_0312



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, M/M, Necromancer Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_0312/pseuds/Morgan_0312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry potter was smart and powerful, he was taught everything he knew by his family. Not the dursleys, no they had never taught him anything except to run. No his real family, for Harry Potter could see ghosts and things that no one else could he could control things that only he knew about, abused and broken wizarding world look out for he is going to take you by storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready or not

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

Harry Potter was dangerous he knew that, the people he went to school with knew that. They were scared of him and of his cousin. So they didn't talk to him, he was an outcast, alone. He was a freak well that's what they all thought anyway, even he did it has been drilled into him from a young age.

He knew it was wrong what they were doing, abuse he had read, yet still ten years of this, it changed a person made them insecure, made them believe it.

His real family told him otherwise, they tried to encourage him, help him, but there was only so much a ghost that no one else could see, could do. For them it was frustrating but, at least they could provide him with company and support as well as sympathy, everyone needs sympathy every once in a while, especially Harry.

After a long day were Harry had been beaten or bullied or if his uncle had decided to take pleasure out of him (disgusting mortal) they would be there for him, they would be the family that he had never had yet so desperately needed.

They taught him wonderful things of music, languages, reading, writing and from a select few he learnt of magic.

Yes the wonderful world of magic, the word he was not allowed to utter at all in this household. They taught him spells, after they had correctly assumed him a wizard, and traditions and cultures all he would ever needed to know for when he was eventually introduced into the magical world.

They told him of the wars and the Lord's that were taking place or had just ended. They taught him of the laws and prejudices against the magical creatures (a topic that infuriated almost all) and the dangers, what and who to look out for. And from this he learnt of his history something which he was adamant about, how could he, one year old at the time defeat the most powerful dark Lord well.. ever. It was impossible.

They also told him of the wards around the Dursley home (it was not his home, never had been, never would be) and due to this it was the general consensus that they should not try to sneak into the magical world for who ever would put them there would surely notice.

So it was because of this when he received his hogwarts letter he wasn't surprised and when the bumbling tall man (Haggis or something) came he willingly went with him with little to no hesitation.

So here they are now standing next to a wall while Haggis tapped a brick with a pink umbrella (he was told that was not the normal way to do it).

He heard "welcome to diagon alley" then his world was filed with light.

Ready or not here I come.


	2. power

He heard "welcome to diagon alley" then his world was filed with light.

Ready or not here I come.

It was decidedly... strange.

Yes, strange that was the word. All the colours, the people and wait.. did that just say dragon hide? Well to each his own he supposed.

He walled slowly, cautiously forward after all what else could he do. His family had told him about the magical world but even that had not been enough to prepare him for this. He sincerely doubted anything could have prepared him for this. He could feel the magic, literally feel it.

It was everywhere and it was beautiful, he could feel it brushing ever so gently against his skin, caressing it. It was so gentle. Harry, not being a fan of physical contact, was in awe. The way it danced across his skin was so different from the dursleys painful contact or his uncles wandering hands and well touching a ghost felt more like sticking his hand inside a the of warm, hot water for a few minutes (not a particularly pleasant experience.)

So yes strange was the only word that came to mind.

That big hairy dude (Harry had by now just given up on his name he did not particularly care what it was and he refused to refer to someone as Haggis even in his head) seemed to be talking to him but he paid him no heed and instead took the time to observe his surroundings. He seemed to be in a sort of shopping centre what had big hairy dude called it, diagon alley. Even in his head the words sounded strange. 

There it was again that word, strange. Quite an apt word especially in this situation. But Harry was not sure what to do. All his life he had been described as `strange` by the people he lived with, hell by most everyone he met.

So what to do?  
Run away screaming bloody murder and probably get sent to a mental facility or roll with it and hope for the best.

Harry liked to make plans to know what was going on so the latter idea did not particularly appeal to him and in all honesty made him a little bit queasy.

However there wasn't really a choice was there, even if he was sent back everything would carry on the exact same. And if that happened even with his family Harry would surely go mad. So with this in mind Harry made what was probably the biggest choice he had ever made, he decided to stay.

All of this had probably happened in around twenty seconds. Harry looked up and yep big hairy still obviously chattering away. He decided he shows shod probably pay attention to what he was saying after all who knows maybe big hairy would provide some insight or valuable information, he was sceptical.

. --------------------------------------------------------  
FIVE MINUTES LATER

Oh dear Lord his brain cells were melting, did the man ever shut up. He glared up at him, apparently not.

His family (they had followed him for moral support) snickered at his discomfort and floated off to talk to some other ghosts he guessed only he could see for everyone else may seemed to walk through them "traitors" he thought.

His thoughts dwindled into a mindless abyss as big hairy STILL kept talking, how had he not passed out from lack of oxygen yet?

Harry could sense a headache approaching and felt like he was about to snap at the annoying man. Fortunately big hairy seemed to be slowing down a little bit indicating that they were almost at their destination.

Hallelujah, praise the Lord he doubted he could of taken much more of this, this.. torture. (Okay maybe he was being a little bit dramatic but for someone as unsociable as Harry well let's just say it physically hurt).

They stopped outside a big white building, Gringotts big hairy called it. A bank. Hmm. Harry looked at it with more interest, run by goblins. You don't say. They walked inside.

Harry saw a poem in the wall  
Enter stranger but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take but do not earn  
Must pay most dearly in their turn  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours  
Thief you have been warned beware  
Of finding more than treasure there

Harry smirked, well it appeared the goblins shared his sadistic type of humour. They walked inside and Harry looked around he saw many witches and wizard but they did not interest him. No it was the goblins that he looked upon and in them he saw power, intelligence and the ability to manipulate and trick anyone they needed to.

His smirk grew wider, this was his kind of place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes to Harry ghosts feel different than what other people feel this was intentional.  
> Hope you like it  
> I own nothing


End file.
